Confissões
by cleidescully
Summary: Depois do pequeno diálogo do capitulo 154 do mangá, um possível desenvolvimento dos acontecimentos... FLUFF Hakona! One Shot.


**_Disclaimer: Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Akatsuki no Yona, esta obra maravilhosa é de criação de Kusanagi Mizuho_** ** _, esta história não tem nenhum fim lucrativo._**

 _CONFISSÕES_

 _Hak - Acho que eu mesmo devia fazer os curativos._

 _Yona - Por que, estou fazendo errado?_

 _Hak - Não, mas acho que é melhor você não me tocar muito, ou não me satisfarei em apenas pegar na sua mão_ _ **[1]**_

A resposta sinceramente abrupta do belo homem à sua frente, ecoou nos ouvidos de Yona, e sob o olhar intenso de Hak, ela mais uma vez ela corou... imediatamente se autocensurando por isto. Desde que ele declarara seus sentimentos por ela, sua dificuldade em formular frases racionais em sua presença tinha piorado consideravelmente. Nem parecia que o conhecia praticamente por toda sua vida!

Um fogo entretanto lhe queimou no interior, e aquela faísca de coragem a fez puxar seu braço, levantar, e antes de sair, resmungar num tom bem audível: _"Então por que você não faz algo a respeito, além de me provocar...?"_ Yona deixou o Besta Trovão de Kouka, assim, irremediavelmente rendido e sem reação, enquanto pisava duro de volta para o grupo que levantava acampamento.

 _"_ _É você que eu amo, droga! Eu já disse, Ayame tem um amante, e eu gosto de você, não tenho nenhuma noiva...!"_ a declaração emocionada de seu amigo de infância, ecoava-lhe na mente, fazia seu coração acelerar de uma maneira prazerosa... então, ele a amava? E todas aquelas piadas sobre ela não ser atraente? Sobre seu corpo não ter sex appeal? Quer dizer que todas aquelas investidas sedutoras em direção à ela, não eram um jogo, eram verdadeiras tentativas de conquistá-la? Só o pensamento a aquecia a ponto de fazê-la tornar a corar...

Pensando retrospectivamente, como ela pode ter sido tão cega...? Yona se torturava num labirinto de pensamentos... não ajudava muito a sinceridade que tomou conta de seu guarda-costas, posteriormente à declaração, revelando-lhe displicentemente, que ele nem se lembrava desde quando ele começou a amá-la. Ao pensar nisto, apesar do óbvio lisonjeio, a princesa se via estranhamente cruel, o sentimento de culpa lhe marejava os olhos, pensando no amor incondicional de Hak e em como ele se sacrificou por ela muito mais do que demonstrou neste tempo todo... e em como ela, por ter sido tão insensível, não poderia ser merecedora de um sentimento tão grande.

Se sentia mal por ser cega durante todos estes anos! Por ter tido olhos apenas para Soo Won, imaginando a tristeza que Hak escondia atrás de suas provocações e humor ácido nos tempos do castelo. A traição e a fuga, passaram a revelar à princesa, o lado protetor e carinhoso, a generosidade dele, apesar das provocações continuarem lá.

Era certo, que desde que saíram do castelo na jornada que agora estavam, seus sentimentos por Hak se intensificaram e ficaram muito claros para ela. Inicialmente ela tentou negar que aquele ciúmes que sentia, quando as moças dos povoados que visitavam viam, o quanto ele era lindo e incrível. Pensava nisto como apenas uma possessividade infantil, resquícios dos mimos que recebera no castelo...

Com o amadurecimento, e convivência cotidiana com seu guarda-costas, Yona conseguia diferenciar agora, o encantamento de menina que sentia pelo primo Soo-Won, do desejo apaixonado de mulher que sentia por Hak, como ela não tinha percebido isto antes? Sua beleza, sua virilidade, sua inteligência e coragem, seu instinto protetor... a cada dia era mais difícil segurar a vontade de tocá-lo, de se entregar ao sentimento que a arrastava em direção a ele. E lidar com o medo cada vez maior de perdê-lo.

A menina já admitira para si mesma que amava seu companheiro de tantos anos, amava-o com uma intensidade que não sabia ser possível, amava-o a ponto de qualquer gesto e elogio dele a levar ao extremo da alegria e das lágrimas, até mesmo sua amiga Lili sabia, os dragões sabiam... Fazendo uma retrospectiva ao passado, começava a pensar, que assim como ele, provavelmente seus sentimentos eram bem mais antigos que lembrava, só não tinha maturidade para identifica-los em sua real natureza, no passado.

Entretanto, o jeito de Hak a confundia tanto! Tinha medo de confessar e colocar tudo a perder, a se fazer de boba na frente dele... não sabia como fazê-lo, afinal, estava a protegendo por que era sua obrigação: ele já falara isto algumas vezes, ela estava sendo boba, seduzida por seus atrativos, confundindo os sentimentos de proteção dele com a sua esperança de que eles fossem "algo mais".

Por todas estas dúvidas que lhe assaltavam, a declaração de Hak pegou Yona desprevenida... Contudo, no fundo se sentia feliz, aliviada por saber que ele não partiria, mas assustada, por não saber o que fazer, frustrada por sua inexperiência, sua ingenuidade, por não conseguir dizer que sentia o mesmo, por travar quando estava em sua imponente presença, e principalmente, por ele agir tão altruisticamente dizendo que não esperava nada da parte dela... Seria isto? Ele não se achava bom o suficiente para ela?

A maneira que ele reagiu a desarmara, mas o desejo de beijá-lo novamente, de dizer que aquele beijo que ela lhe deu foi impulsivo, mas foi verdadeiro, de poder tocá-lo sem ter de inventar um motivo para isto, crescia a cada minuto, portanto, aquela provocação foi a gota d'água... se ele diz que não espera nada dela, por que se ela o tocar - como ela sempre o tocou - ele não se satisfaria apenas em pegar na sua mão? Quem disse que ela mesma estava satisfeita só com isso?

Depois de um dia longo, em que o grupo caminhou longamente, a princesa, que esteve mergulhada em seu mundo, encontrava-se exausta emocionalmente e fisicamente. Mas a chama que se despertara em seu coração não se apagou, teria que ser corajosa, como todas as vezes em que correra perigo e enfrentou, resolveria esta situação, se tornaria forte como ele!

Hak por sua vez, caminhava na retaguarda do grupo, acompanhado de Shin-ah. Seu olhar sempre buscando a princesa, que parecia alheia a tudo... O que havia com ela afinal? O que quis dizer mais cedo? Teria ele passado dos limites?

Finalmente, ao entardecer, o grupo resolveu montar acampamento em uma bela clareira à beira de um pequeno poço. Fazia frio e os dias eram curtos, não queriam arriscar hipotermia caminhando noite afora, precisavam se alimentar e aquecer.

Yoon foi preparar o jantar, os dragões se separaram para inspecionar a região, e Hak foi buscar lenha para acender uma fogueira. Yona se deitou em sua tenda, precisava descansar um pouco, recuperar as energias.

Hak caminhava, agora se perguntando se havia falado demais... teria pressionado muito a princesa? ele se declarou, o que esperava? Que ela também o amasse? Que seus sentimentos mudassem os sentimentos dela? Tinha se conformado há tantos anos a cuidar dela a distância, sem exigir nada... por que agora, a ânsia em seu peito ardia mais que antes?

Era verdade o que disse: sentia-se frustrado sendo tocado por ela, sem poder dar vazão aos seus sentimentos, à sua paixão. Quando dormia um pouco, sonhava que a princesa lhe correspondia aos beijos e carícias de maneira tão apaixonada como a sua, apenas para acordar abruptamente, febril, nervoso, e não conseguir pegar no sono o resto da noite... ele achou que tirar este peso do peito lhe deixaria mais calmo, mas só se sentia mais apaixonado, mais desejoso...

Ainda perdido em pensamentos, retornou ao acampamento, preparou a fogueira, Yoon o despertou de seus devaneios: "Hak, por favor, vá chamar Yona, ela adormeceu na nossa tenda." Ele meramente murmurou: "Hay!"

Entrou na tenda, daquele seu jeito silencioso, praticamente sem mover o ar à sua volta e se deparou com sua amada adormecida, o semblante tranquilo, um leve sorriso no rosto, uma mecha de cabelo espalhada sobre a bochecha. Durante um tempo, ficou apenas assentado, a observando dormir, seu sentimento a transbordar do peito... Como seria acordar todas as manhãs e poder olhar para ela assim? Ou adormecer com ela aconchegada em seu peito? Muito mais do que um plebeu poderia sonhar – pensou tristemente...

Quase em transe, levou sua mão até a mecha de cabelo que cobria parte de seu rosto, sentiu sua textura sedosa entre os dedos, e a devolveu atrás da orelha. Yona murmurou em seu sono "Hak..." mas pareceu não acordar. Ele então, tocou-lhe a lateral do rosto com o dedo, e a chamou carinhosamente: "Hime-sama, acorde, Yoon está te chamando para jantar..."

Ela abriu os olhos, deu-lhe um sorriso suave, ainda entre o mundo dos sonhos e o mundo real... Ao despertar, seu rosto ruborizou, Hak percebeu, e não querendo provoca-la ainda mais que já fizera naquela manhã, virou-se para se retirar. Antes que se movesse, sentiu um suave puxão na lateral de suas vestes, se virou, a princesa estava ajoelhada, de frente para ele, e disse tímida _"Fique um pouco mais aqui comigo..."_

Hak se assentou de forma que cada uma de suas longas pernas ficasse flexionada dos lados da princesa. Ele começou a falar, sem encarar Yona, olhos perdidos no chão: _"Hime, acho que tenho te pressionado demais nos últimos dias, me perdoe, eu não queria te assustar ou causar desconforto..."_ Ela sentiu-se profundamente emocionada com a humildade de seu amado, e aquela coragem começou a despertar em seu coração.

Tomada pelo sentimento de amor tão grande que tê-lo assim perto lhe despertava, ela levou uma das pequenas mãos no seu queixo, obrigando-o a encará-la: "Não se desculpe Hak, você não me assusta..." Suspirou como que para reavivar a coragem para dizer-lhe o que precisava ser dito, e continuou: "Na verdade, o que me constrange é minha incompetência em demonstrar os meus próprios sentimentos para você... tenho sido covarde Hak, já faz tempo que percebi que estou apaixonada por você, mas... mas... não sabia como fazer, tinha medo que você risse de mim..." Uma lágrima teimou em cair de um de seus olhos.

Hak sorriu, meio surpreso, meio constrangido: "Rir de você? Você nunca desconfiou que eu era completamente louco por sua causa? As minhas brincadeiras sempre foram para disfarçar – muito mal – o quanto eu sempre fui irremediavelmente apaixonado por você, princesa!... Então, aquele beijo, quando negociávamos com Ogi, não foi apenas um cumprimento?" A princesa, sorriu com o rosto coberto de lágrimas... "Não, foi de verdade, não consegui resistir à emoção do momento..."

Ele então olhou-a intensamente nos olhos sem reservas, e ela pode ver toda paixão que ficou ali escondida por tantos anos... Yona sentiu sua mão forte, calejada, tocar-lhe o rosto, fechou os olhos, se aconchegou nela, sentindo o aroma masculino e natural dele, abriu os olhos novamente, e viu seus olhos tão próximos dos seus, azuis faiscando de emoção, os lábios semiabertos, tão próximos que sentia sua respiração, ele então murmurou: _"Me perdoe princesa, mas agora eu que não consigo resistir à emoção do momento"_ e finalmente, seus lábios estavam sobre o dela, inicialmente em um toque delicado, que fez Yona suspirar como se estivesse em um sonho, depois, começando a se mover devagar... ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, aproximando-os ainda mais, e deixou-se entregar completamente àquele momento, o coração disparado, a felicidade transbordando...

Eles se afastaram, e Yona parecia ainda mais linda aos olhos dele, seus olhos ametistas, brilhantes pelas lágrimas derramadas, o rosto rosado pelo momento apaixonado, os lábios mais vermelhos que o normal... por causa de seu beijo! Estaria acordado? Seria uma alucinação? Então, sentiu sua mão tocar-lhe o rosto, os dedos passando carinhosos sobre seus lábios, olhos olhando nos seus... e o cheiro delicado e inebriante dela entrando em todos seus poros.

Ela então o abraçou emocionada, as mãos perdidas em seus cabelos, ele, surpreso, apertou as duas mãos em suas costas. E então, escutou-a sussurrar, como música em seu ouvido: "Hak, eu te amo tanto... fica comigo para sempre?" Ele se afastou, olhou nos olhos dela, e respondeu, com olhos brilhantes: "É só isso que eu quero da vida, Yona-hime." E se beijaram novamente, completamente esquecidos da ordem de Yoon para irem jantar.

* * *

[1] Capitulo 154 Akatsuki no Yona


End file.
